Rescued
by Puppymocha
Summary: John cannot take those abuse anymore. Harriet is a wreck. His father is a monster. The swim captain is a douche. He ask for help from his Friends that he did not know what they are capable of. John knows one thing and he can Trust Jim Moriarty.
1. Party n Meet Pt1

**April 10th: 55 Days Countdown**

The college building is few blocks away from the High School building. In front of the school's gate, one can see young couples spending precious time on themselves. Teenagers enjoying their first relationship through these school year as the love is in the air and the summer just around the corner. They have five months left before the summer break starts. John heavily sighed as he also wants to have a bonding with a special someone but finding love in his situation is not a good idea nor have the spare time. He is one of the brightest in his class and friendly student indeed but he has no one to call friends. Though only acquaintance he knows a lot.

Mr. Gunner is discussing how society affects the people around them. John finds it hard to focus when the lullaby of his teacher's voice almost put him to sleep, though he knows Mr. Gunner notice half of the student is not even listening to him and yet he kept talking. John fights his yawn to come up and focus on his notes and it only made worse as he almost drops his head on the desk. To distract his sleepy sensation coming after him, he starts doodling at the back of his notebook. He draws a little shape of hearts and wondering if he could find one to share.

What would be the first kiss feels like or holding hands with his partner? Would he feel giddy and stupid as they go for their first date? Spending time with his partner all the time like a couple. Maybe sneaking out from the house in the middle of the night to meet in the park and staring at the beautiful stars in the night sky. Then they would finally find out his backgrounds and took pity to him.

John erases the hearts from the butt of his pencil hardly, as he realizes there is no way he could find one. It would only cause trouble for his partner that he drags them into his world of mess. The bell rings signals the class that ends of the day. John packs his things in his backpack and walks out of the classroom. He passes the halls and goes straight to the gate avoiding bumping some kids. John has set his goals on being a doctor, he wants to save and help people. He has fixed his goal and will do anything to achieve and get away from his hellhole.

He walks to the bus stop and rides one to his home. As he arrived at the destination, he gets out of the bus and walks a few blocks then around the corner he could see the house. John did not saw his father's car in the driveway and he breathes a relief. He unlocks the door with his spare key and opens it slowly. He steps inside quietly and look around the room and saw new empty bottles on the carpet and on the sink. John goes to the kitchen to get a garbage bag and start cleaning the living room. Throwing away the bottles and cigarette butts with other trash to the garbage bag, then he throws it into the dumpster outside.

He has 20 minutes to clean the living room to make it look habitable and cozy. Since the walls are starting to forms a crack and the paints look dim and dead.

John does not want their father come home to feel anger rise up and that would end up beating him or his sister Harry. His father does nothing but drinks after doing work and sometimes gambling when he feels like it. He only buys beers for himself and electricity, so that he could watch television. After John's mother died from giving birth to him, father has blamed him for his wife died and sometimes from seeing his face, he would throw bottles at him. John tried his best to avoid the bottle and when he did, it only makes his father drives his anger deeper and he would grab all the things that surround him then throws in John's direction.

He tried pleasing him but it never works, whether how hard he tries to be obedient and followed the rules, everything he did, his father will never seem appeals to the efforts. He only gets bruises, cuts and hurtful words. Harry do nothing and just only watch, fear of beatings if she interrupts when things happen like that, then there's the time when she stays in her room trying to ignore the screams. John cannot blame her when the monsters strike and the fear controls, the only options she will see is run and hide.

Harry tends to his wounds when only their father is not home. Their father not home is rarely happening and thus John has to self-taught. To the point, he has no problems stitching his own cuts on his skin sealing the wound. He learns how to avoid the things throws at his direction and it gives him to practice on being a doctor by attending to his injury. John would go to the library to learn more about medical treatment and human biology. Informs himself the common knowledge of disinfection and how to address them properly.

After he cleaned up the mess, John climbs the stairs and goes to his room then locked it behind him. He does his homework quietly as the times passes and then he heard footsteps on the stairs. John knows it's Harry since it is not as heavy as their father would be. Three knocks on his door and John ignore it, he does not need her to tend the wounds because he knows how to treat it himself and he is sick of seeing her eyes that shows pity whenever she cannot do something to prevent the beatings.

"John... is your arm all right?" Harry asked through the door. John looks at the phone and saw the time says 10:00 pm. He could guess Harry is drunk just like father, she became alcoholic to drown her own sorrows and she can only do this when Father is not around. He replied, "Fine."

"Open the door... open the DAMN door and let me see it!" Harry shouts with frustration as she fumbles the doorknob to open but it did not budge. John rolled his eyes as she throws a fit and he just responds with a firm voice. "Leave me alone."

"YOU are un-ungrateful little shit, I AM TRying to help you. FINE! If you don't want it then so be it, I will never help you when you get beat up again by dad. Fuck you! I don't need to take all your shit every time. " She banged on the door, let her rage out until she feels her arms heavy and decided to stomp her feet as she goes to her room with her doors slammed hard when she closes.

He could hear the slam of her door and he is grateful that she is passed out. John has learned to deal with it, she always promises and mentions that she will protect him but still nothing happens. One thing he knew that she'll always do and that is to only watch and ignore. He gave up the thought of hoping she will do as she said when he was 6 years old. He learns day by day and one day he decided to ignore her promises and along with her pathetic self of pity. He would never survive if he did not move on. After his homework done, he advances the study of the next lesson so he will be at ease in school by doing the project that Mrs. Kimmy assigned. He prepared his bag and change his clothes into pajamas then sleep.

John wakes up from the alarms vibration of his phone. He prepares his clothes and toiletries, he unlocks his door and slowly turning the knob, for not to make any noise. One time he did that when he was 8 years old, it awakes his father and it barge into his room and starts punching him. He learned his lesson and keep his awareness on high alert at all times. John succeeded and open the door and slowly close it behind him. He walks on the floor carefully where he memorize which space won't creak when he steps on it and on the way to the bathroom.

John opens the door same as he did earlier, as quietly as possible then lock it behind him. He grabs his shampoo and finds it empty, he looks around to find Harry's shampoo and decided to use it. It is better to have something than nothing and to keep himself refreshing. He noted to himself to buy shampoo later.

He uses his soap and after that, he took a shower then brushing his teeth. He wears a jumper and jeans, then he packs his toiletries. John exits the bathroom and walks quietly to his room, He grabs his phone to look at the time it's 5:30 am. John grabs his bag and put his phone in his pocket, he walks downstairs quietly and peaks through the corner to see if his father is anywhere in the room. When he sees no one and he counts one to ten in his mind to check if there is any sound.

One...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.

John proceed to the living room and no one is there, he walks to the kitchen and begins to cook breakfast for his father and sister. He cooks bacon and fried eggs with the serving of 3 people. John places it on the dining table and finishes eating his own food then put the empty plate on the sink. Harry will wash later when she wakes up, he reminds her that in text and that is the only thing John knows she won't fail to do. Washing dishes.

John walks out of the house and locks it behind him. He checks everything first that he did not forget anything in the house. John proceeds his leisure walk to the bus stop and as he arrives there, he sat on the bench waiting.

He arrives at school early and walk to his first class and sits near the window. John does his essays as Mrs. Kimmy assigned and be done with it while waiting to start the day. The time has flown passed as the bell rings and it is lunchtime. He goes to the cafeteria and sit on the empty table at the corner and put out his salad from the paper bag, he digs up his diet lunch. John prefers some meat but with his allowance that low, well it is not something he could afford.

Harry walk passes in front of his view with her group of girlfriends and John can hear their gossips with the high-pitch laugh. It's not like he is bashing about those girls but one of them does sound like an oinking-pig, from the far right corner of a table he notices a guy cover his ears and downright he is not the only one who feels uncomfortable.

Harry walks back and stops right in front of him. She put her dazzling smile and giggles, right there in her eyes John knows she has done something bad. She sat down across him and batting her eyelashes, well John take the sign from bad to horrible.

"John, I have a great news and you are going to like it." She said with her undying chuckles. John thinks about news and it means she want's to party. He needs to remind her again that she cannot do whatever she wants just because their father is not home for a day.

"Party is not my thing and we have a curfew, remember. Father would not be happy when both of us is not in the house." John declines the offer before she even asks. Harry still have her smile and decided to sit in front of John.

She leans closer and whispers. "Dad would not be a problem anymore because he is out of the picture since I and my girlfriends have sent him to jail. Don't worry, dad does not know it's me, I have covered it up pretty good."

"How? Wait, is that the reason why father did not come home for a day?"

"Yes, and Dad will stay there until June 4th, this means I can take you to the party. We have freedom of 55 days to go and so wait for me after school. It's a college party and really thrilling, I know. You don't have to change because Clara is driving us straight to that party." She happily explained and clasped his hands with her's.

"You'll get into trouble if... he comes back," This is not a simple problem anymore though John feels relief and fear at the same time because Harry put their father in jail time. Even though she reassures him that their father won't know she has done it and what if she pinned the crime on him. This is not the first when she tries to put their father in jail. When it failed she panics and blurt out the blame to him and mostly take the beatings instead of her.

Harry see the fear in John's eyes. She knows the reasons behind it and that would be her being the reckless-promise-broker sister. She has tried her best and she is not a perfect human being from the start. "Worry that when he came back and I did promise to protect you, John."

John saw the firm in her eyes, he thought maybe Harry has still hope. She did keep her promise after waiting 10 years when he was a 6-year-old kid. They have now 55 days of taking it to advantage in live their life fullest until June 4th.

* * *

 **4:00 pm**

John was just out of the school gate and receive a text from Harry.

 _It is still early for the party, sorry forgot the time earlier,_ _Go change some clothes and we'll pick you up at the bus stop,_ _Wear something nice and not those jumpers,_ _Cya later xoxo_ -HW

 _What time will you pick me up?_ -JW

 _8:00 pm ;)_ -HW

Well, he still has time for the part-time job at the Diner. It won't be crowded when it comes to weekdays afternoon and he chooses this Diner for he knows that most students do not want to go as it's not that trending. They have scheduled weekdays on when he is going to work, he picked Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. When he needed some urgent money, he would take the extra day.

John arrived at the Diner, he goes to the back door and punch-in his card when he is inside. The supervisor greets him and John greets back then he goes to the locker and change to his uniform. He put his bag in the locker along with his phone. John works at the Diner as a waiter, assistant cook and sometimes in the cashier when his co-worker Mary is absent. Mary is close as he can label friend and she is Four years older than him. She acts like a big sister and a very nice one, sometimes he would wish Mary is his sister but that is not nice to think about it.

An hour goes by and John is now wiping the counter while he sprays some water, only a few customers come in today. Mary use her hips bumps his side and John look up to see, that she is biting her lip to keep her smile from getting bigger then she nudges his arm to where her eye's looking at. He follows her direction and sees a guy sitting by the wide glass of the window by the judge of his clothes he guesses it's a college student. Mary thinks John is bisexual and still in the closet, however, none of that is true. His sister Harry had a rough time when she comes out to their Father in summer, the result is tortures of beatings and almost in a critical condition. John has covered it with an excuse for her injuries when he manages to bring her to the hospital.

"John, will you take the order from table Four. I think this one will be your type, that guy is eye candy." Mary whispered into his ear then handing him a notepad and pen. John is going to refuse but she has pushed him out of the counter and winks at him for good luck. John just chuckled at her enthusiastic support and he decides to play along with her ploys.

John get a good look at the guy as he sees it closer now. The guy has short sandy blonde hair and has great build from the biceps showing in his fitted black shirt, then there is scruff on his chin. John blushed as he realizes that he is checking out the customer and glad the guy is busy reading the menu or else that would be embarrassing. John put his warming smile and ready to take the order.

"So, Sir welcome to Honey's Diner, may I take your order?" His eyes landed on the piercing green eyes looks intimidating. The guy returns the warm smile and looks at his name tag.

"I don't really know what to eat but maybe you can surprise me, John." The guy put down the menu and smirk. John takes that as a challenge to his customer and returns the gesture. "Leave it to me then, and the... drinks?"

"A Coca-Cola, please" The guy chuckles. John takes the menu then goes to the kitchen, looking through the freshly serve food at the counter waiting to be picked up. He sees Lasagna with grilled cheese on top and addition of curly fries at the side. Dinner is around the corner so a light meal would be nice for that guy's physique and he did say surprise him, this could go well.

"Here is your surprise." John holding the tray and put down the Lasagna and the curly fries with spoon and fork then a glass of Coca-Cola. The aroma of the food is amazing and John has been holding himself back to eat that delicious meal that he serves than his stomach growls. The guy hears it too and he looks at the meal in front of him and John could see that the guys snickers and trying hard not to laugh at this revelation.

John look like a deer caught in the headlights and he blushes from embarrassment he makes himself in front of his customer. He retreats and was going to smacks himself on the forehead when he stopped and felt someone grab his wrist. John turned to see who stops him and it's no other than the guy he served that asks John gently with a smile. "Want to eat with me?"

John thought he mocks him but he cannot see those ill intentions as he searches in the emerald eyes. This a genuine offer, not a charity or pity and John feels the heat rushed to his head and warmth spread across his face. It's a nice gesture but it would be not good for an employer to just sits down and share with the customer's meal. "I-I can't do that, sir." He refused.

Mary pops from behind and wink at John. "Sorry to interrupt, John it's your break time, so take the offer and I got this."

John furrowed his brows as she just eavesdropping and he tries to decline to be reasonable. "But... the super-"

"Supervisor punched out earlier. Emergency. Have your lovely meal, Sir," She waved her hand at them and goes behind the counter taking orders from new customers.

The guy looks at John with a smile and the hopeful eyes as he stated."I do need someone to share this meal."

John returns the smile and hops on the seat across him. "I'll have your fork." He playfully said. The guy hands him the fork and brushed their fingertips. "I'm Sebastian," he introduces himself.

"I'm John... which it already says on my name tag," John shyly smiles as he remembers the name tag and Sebastian move the plate on the center for them to share.

They have eaten and talk about their interest, they settle on football and rugby. When they knew each other supporting team. They laughed as they share some embarrassing stories of their first encounter as they were a rookie in the team.

"That is cool and what a nice shot." Sebastian has never laughed into tears as John tells the story of his first kick and it ends up to the goalie's jewels.

"The receiving goalie does not appreciate though. It's not like I intend to target his balls." John explained and both of them started to laughs.

He also learned that Sebastian is a college student where the building is a just a few blocks from the high school building he is in. They could hang out sometime or play football together and a match to see who is the best. They clicked so well together and John felt happy as he could have this cool person to call him a friend.

John also honestly stated his age and Sebastian return the gesture. He glances at the clock on the wall and it says 7:30 pm. It's almost the time for the party, he better should go since Harry made the effort.

"There is a party that one of my friend's friend is hosting. Do you wanna join? Don't worry about the alcohol, I certainly would not give you any of that." Sebastian asked. John saw the corner of his eyes that Mary is eavesdropping again with her back facing him while wiping the table.

"There's already a party I am going to attend later. Actually, my sister forces me to go and I can't refuse but maybe next time, I guess."

"Your sister is cool," Sebastian is amused.

"She is... see you later." Both of them said goodbyes and Sebastian wave his hand and walk out of the Diner. John smiled and his shift ends now, he takes the empty plates and the glass on the tray then he goes to the kitchen. He put it in the sink and goes to the back, opens his locker and changes back to his clothes. He grabs his bag and put his phone inside the bag.

John punch-out his card and told Mary he is out. She waves goodbye and wink at him. John shook his head with her playful display and walk a few blocks then ride a bus to the meeting place.

* * *

 **An: It's too long so I had to cut it to Part 2 \\(^o^')/**

 **AN: Insterted Line Breaks (/^▽^)/**


	2. Party n Meet Pt2

**8:30 pm**

John asked a little favor to go home first to put his bag in safety (his room) and also change his clothes. Harry grumbled but Clara smiled and happy to help him out. They wait in the car while he runs to his room and opens his closet, it's a party he'll attend and rummaging his closet on which one is suitable to wear. The time is ticking and he picks simple and able to blend in with the crowds. He decided to wear black and white stripes jumper with fitted jeans.

He still has the cuts on his arms and bruises on his stomach still healing, wearing short sleeves is not a good way to cover the light brownish bruise and the pain is bearable. John locks his room along with the house as they head out to the party.

Clara parked the car in front of the yard and they get off. They walk towards the Mansion and they could hear the Electro music booming like a dancing club. John is amazed by the rays of colorful lights to the night sky from inside the mansion.

"Let's Go, the party already started!" Harry exclaimed with excitement. She grabs Clara and John by the arms and hurried to the front door with two bouncers guarding and a guy in the suit holding a clipboard. There are people waiting in line, some are wearing bikinis and glittering clothes. John is not informed this party has a swimming pool, and it's not like he would swim either then he dismissed the thought of it.

They approached in front of the guy in a suit with a clipboard on his hands.

"Name," The suit guy asked and he glanced three of them with judging eyes.

"Harry Watson and these are my plus two,"She shows her invitation card and winks at him. The guy tips his head when he looks at Clara with an approving look but his eyebrow furrowed to see John.

"He looks underage," The guy pointed out. John heads up and feels a triumph in his mind since he did not want to attend in the first place. He could imagine himself in the living room finally relax and could watch some telly.

"Come on! I'm trying to be the coolest sister here." Harry pouted her lips to show a little of her cleavage. Clara snakes her arms to Harry and gives the guys pleading eyes that look like a kitten.

The guy just sighed and point his pen to John and give him a warning. "Fine. Have fun kid but stay away with alcohols," He waved his hand and the bouncer let them go inside the mansion. Harry smiled and when they are far inside, John grins as hear her grumbled 'SourPuss'. Clara must hear it too since she chuckles.

"Look, there is a dance floor! Come on baby and let's get this party buzzing, give me a dance beat, DJ!" Harry dance her way to the dance floor. Clara follows her and both of them dance through the music feeling the beats deep in their minds and body.

John thought of staying close to them than being alone himself surrounding with the people he doesn't know. He hesitates at first to dance but Harry nudges her just follow the beat. While he dance and then he felt someone bump him off his back and he turned his head. He saw the familiar broad shoulder and the sandy blonde hair, so he decided to ask. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian hears him and turned around shows his big smile and exclaimed his name. "John!"

John felt comfortable to see a familiar face in this crowd. Looks like this is the only party is available and such a coincidence to meet him. Meanwhile, Harry and Clara dancing together, they did not notice the crowd has filled in between them and her brother.

* * *

Jim walks through the door like he owns the place with no care. He phones a few calls for setting up the party in this mansion for celebrating the Iceman departed to Hong Kong. All of this is worth it and maybe get the younger Holmes to be sociable with new people than locking himself in the room with those experiments.

He has set up lights and Speakers then a stage for the DJ and dance floor. Then as Jim roams around the Mansion he saw a swimming pool and it will be a bonus for a party. Jim has Sebastian set up bars and balloons for the party.

"Lights? Aren't you a bit too dramatic for this simple occasion." Jim hears Sherlock walks down the stairs and now commenting on his designs for this party.

"Your brother is far far away from here and the cameras he hidden in this mansion is also gone. He would be so frustrated right now that he won't know anything in this two months." Jim winks and proud to find those little bugs of spy camera. Sherlock nods in approval of getting rid of those eyes and one of the restrictions is gone for his experiment.

"This party is going to be a blast!" Sebastian walks toward Jim with excitement after he finished the bar.

"Yes, it is." Jim smiled.

"Don't bring The Woman here," Sherlock said and Jim chuckles as he knows the reason why. It is, after all, an opportunity of blackmails starting with parties such as this one. Ordinary people tend to do stupid things when the alcohol is in their system. Bringing The Woman to work for some of his schemes that he has a list of people he wants sticking in his web will be a piece of cake.

"I assure you she won't disturb you, Sherl, since she'll be too busy working," Jim responds.

"Get this over with and my room is off limits," Sherlock warns then he goes back to his room.

"He has a beautiful brain but he does not know how to use it." Jim snickers and Sebastian chuckles at the comment. They go back to work so they would be ready for the party tonight.

As the party started a few minutes ago, Jim sat down on the couch talking with a girl whose beauty will make any bloke water and attracted even for girls. She is wearing a very revealing dress that has green sequence all over her and the powers of seduction is another whole new level. Dominance is coming off from her status and postures, the alias they call her is The Woman.

The Woman who holds the secrets and blackmails of powerful people as she treats her phone as another half of her soul. Jim has been discussing the people he needs on his hand and The Woman smiles seductively that likes the idea of it.

"Ten people?" She asks and raises a glass of champagne takes a sip.

"That is all, I also invited some of their ex-lovers in this party for you to catch their act." Jim give her a reassuring yet fake of a smile.

She raises her brow and takes out her cell phone playing on the lids of it. "Such a shame, I'm in the house of the prince and yet I have no time to greet him."

"Get to work, Ms. Adler,"

"Oh, darling call me Irene, next time," She smiles and stands up then walks to the kitchen as she sways her hips. As she disappears inside of it Jim breathe a relief and annoyance wash over him.

He saw Sebastian walks towards the dance floor and Jim follows him, then Sebastian started dancing as he somehow bumped into someone.

"Who is this kid? Seb," Jim asks behind Sebastian.

"A friend, Jim," Sebastian responds as he stops dancing but there is a little move here and there, follows the beat. Jim moves to stand beside Sebastian and John get a good look at him. He has styled his black hair like bed head and wears a black V-neck shirt with ripped fitted jeans. John can't help but feel unfair that their heights somehow towers him as they stand in front of him. Though Sebastian is taller than Jim and Jim is a bit taller than John by few centimeters.

Jim gives John a look over from head to toe then he smirks smugly. "Aren't you too young for this, kid."

John feels insulted about him being young especially when Jim emphasize the word 'kid' and before he thinks his next words. He just bites back. "I'm not too old for this shit either."

"Damn, Feisty, I like this one." Jim smiled wider and welcomes the challenge of this kid.

"Dude, leave him alone." Sebastian rolled his eyes to play it cool but deep inside he has lost a tear of sweat there.

"Well, then I bet you old enough to take a dare... kiddo." Jim moves closer and challenges him to take it on. John stand firm in his place not backing down. That's it, Sebastian thought before this argument escalates quickly, he thought to settle an introduction with themselves. However, John beats him with it before he can say anything. "Not kid, it's John."

Jim grins and enjoying this brave puppy. "I'm Jim and I dare Johnny to drink two cups of that punch in one go and no pause."

"Jim." Sebastian protests and mentally say 'crap'. He regretted to dance and spot on John when he knew Jim is here. Jim quirk his eyebrow at him, knowing what Sebastian's thinking. He walks away from the dance floor and John follows him. Sebastian shook his head follows suit and saw Jim goes to the bowl of punch and scoops two cups.

"Only two cups, not a big deal, Sebby." He said and hand it over to John the two plastic cups filled with the punch.

John thought that this is an easy task and take the plastic cups then gulp down one cup at a time. The punch tastes like cherry mint and he feels his throat burns for five seconds, then he realizes it has alcohol inside the drink and he starts feeling the heat rise slowly inside his body and a bit warm on his face.

He saw Jim smirks. Knowing the alcohol kicks him in fast and this is John's first taste of alcohol. This gives him a funny feeling like he feels around so lively and high with the beats of music.

"Oh look at that, Nice, Johnny boy!" John smiles at the praise but not the pet name, though he let it slide for now since his head starts to swirl. He felt Jim's hand grabs his shoulders holding him in place to the ground.

"Want to have some Fun!" John hears Jim shouted over the music and they look eye to eye. He feels mesmerizing meeting the brown hazel eyes with dangers behind it and the adrenaline rush through his body, the confidence to take the offer.

"Yeah!" He shouted back and fist bumped into the air.

Sebastian exclaimed in disbelief. "What?"

Jim chuckles and asks again."Can you handle it?"

"Did I stutter?" John answers with his half daze smile. They go back to the dance floor and starts with their moves syncing the beats of music. Harry and Clara have their own little world now and the thought of John fades from their mind, in other words, the girls forgot him. John felt his problems have gone away as he dances and enjoyed this rush of excitement with his new friends.

 _/ Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya, Come on and let me sneak you out /_

Jim pulls John's arm and they run through the dancing crowd it lost Sebastian when Jim takes a few sharp turns. Sebastian curse when he lost the sight of them and a dozen cheerleaders move to dance around him, they mostly block his path. They arrive at the pool where John blushed when he saw some of the ladies show their bras or bikinis in the swimming pool dancing with a glass of wine in their hands.

 _/ Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do. Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight /_

They stand in front of the pool and Jim look at him with his daring eyes. He holds John's hand and looks toward the pool, nudges him on taking the hint to jump. John not in his right mind with swirls and heat going on. He giggles, as he laces their hands together and Jim hide his little smile.

 _/ Tonight let's get some and live while we're young. Whoa-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh /_

They both jump into the pool together with a warning shout from Jim saying 'Canon ball' then it splashes the water to the crowd beside and inside the pool. They ascend on the water and John feels his mind clears a bit and commented on the temperature. "It's Cold."

 _/ Tonight let's get some and live while we're young /_

John just realizes that he really can't swim, and there is a hint of panic and excitement as he decided to cling to Jim, afraid of drowning in the back of his mind. Jim laughed as John put his arms around his neck and he feels the leg wraps around his waist. This could paint as perversion if Moran has seen them, he enjoys this puppy very much. He admits Johnny boy here smells sweet with his nose near to the kid's nape and the body close to his, this made Jim want to feel that smooth ass just a few inches away from the hips he is holding.

"Just hold onto me, Johnny boy" Jim holds the puppy's hip under the water and restrain himself from grinding because he has more self-control. John wants to get rid of the pet name since he finds it annoying.

It feels like treated as a puppy and he ain't a puppy."You know 'John' is fine." he mumbled.

"I do what I damn please, Johnny." He purred as he could feel John squirms in his tightened hold. They stay in the cool water for a while for John to cool off a bit and Jim decided to get out of the pool. The water drips from their clothes and Jim glance at the puppy with the clothes stick to the petite body. It looks tastier.

Jim brushed back his own slick black hair and John finds it attractive. He feels this slight of danger around this man holding him and yet still he clings to it.

Jim still carries him even though they are out in the pool. John blushed to be carried like that and feels embarrassed when he caught a few stares towards them. He saw a guy chatting with a girl while holding a plastic cup, he grabs the cup when Jim passes them and John drinks it one go then throws the cup to the side.

John could feel the alcohols kicks in and felt light-headed. Enjoying the rush and warmth Jim knows it but let it be, so it would be more fun. He walked to the upstairs and John hears a key unlocking a door to a room. Jim put John on the bed and let the puppy rest there for now.

"I don't have any extra shirt." As soon John said it, Sebastian pop on the door with his tousled hair and flushed face like he had been running around the mansion. He glances at John drenched from the pool and also with Jim standing beside the bed.

"You guys jumped into the pool?" He asks and baffled by the scene in front of him. Jim nod his head confirm it and goes to the bathroom getting a towel, he comes back and throws a towel to John then he rummages in the closet choosing which shirts for the puppy to wear.

"Jim. That is Sherlock's shirt," Sebastian stated as he saw the familiar shirt then realize they were in a restricted room which he is not surprised when Jim somehow got a key to this one, the owner of the house. John being polite, he dries himself with the towel and then put on the bed, so that he won't wet it.

"He won't mind, and it looks cute on the puppy," Jim pick the purple shirt and give it to the puppy. John sighed at the pet name then takes the shirt and goes to the bathroom. He dries himself and changes his jumper to wear the purple one. He buttons the purple shirt, all of the buttons and the shirt is still big for him, even the sleeves are too long, compared to his arms.

He feels comfortable that it does not stick to his skin and not drench anymore but his leg is still wet along with the jeans. Wearing wet pants is not comfortable either and he decided to at least discarded the jeans. He uses the towel to dry his legs and bottom.

John comes out of the bathroom only wearing a big loose purple shirt that goes to his hips and long enough to cover his red pants. Jim has this predatory smile when he gives John this approving look. "He looks adorable isn't he, Sebby."

Sebastian turned his head away after he sees it. He admits right there in his mind that John really looks adorable like there's a rainbow coming out of the background. "It's already midnight, I think you should go home, John." He calmly said and not facing John.

John patted his pants finding on his cellphone and later realize that it's in the bag, and his bag is in his room. He cursed himself. "Crap."

Jim held out his own cellphone and John said thanks then borrow it. He dials Harriet's number but it says disconnected then he tries again and again but still no answers. Jim offer him a drink and in John's a bit of frustration to Harry, he takes it and drinks one gulp. The same cherry mint he has tasted earlier and it calms his nerves.

"Harry is not answering. I think she has ditched me." John gives back the cellphone to Jim.

"I take you home then, what's the address?" Sebastian offers a ride.

"Home, already? Let's have more fun, puppy. It's not like your sister would mind anyway and you can go home anytime." Jim offer fun and promise of taking him home later.

"John," Sebastian warns and Jim scoffs.

John thinks twice about which offer he take and in the end the fun Jim offers intrigues him more. He walks toward Sebastian and grabs his right arm fast with a plan in his mind when he looks at Jim with his boyish smile. "To the swimming pool! Help me grab him, Jim,"

Jim grins and joins in knowing John's intention, he grabs the left arm. "What are you planning?" Sebastian asks with concern about their devious smile.

They drag Sebastian downstairs until they are in front of the swimming pool. Sebastian can just easily escape from their grasp since his strength is stronger than both of them but he sees John having this fun, he played along. They release his arm and before Sebastian finally, realize their plan. John pushed him and he fell into the pool with a big splash of water. The ladies cheers and some whistles at their state of drunk mind.

Sebastian ascends from the water and sees John giggles. He saw Jim behind John smiling devilishly. "Catch the puppy, he can't swim," Jim shouts to warn Sebastian.

"Wait. No. Jim!" John steps back and Jim pushes him to the pool.

* * *

 **An: Review would be appreciate ヾ** **( ^▽^ )ノ**

 **Excuse my grammars and none of them Beta read.**

 **Next Chap is in July 8 tomorrow!**


	3. Breakfast n Whip

**April 11th: 54 Days Countdown**

Sherlock woke up with a headache and groans. He uses his thumbs rubbing his temples to soothe the throbbing pain from the hangover. The party he held is spectacular for celebrating his freedom from his nagging brother and also kept himself from being bored. He rolled on his bed and rubbing his eyes then open it.

He could see a clear vision and hears a rustle of bed sheets beside him. He turns and sees just a person on his bed with his comforter wraps around the body. Sherlock yawns as he stands up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. He looks in the mirror and saw his hangover face like something has knocked him off. The mess of his locks sticking out in an odd way. He saw his purple shirt on the sink damp with a smell of chlorine coming from the pool.

Then he froze and eyes go wide at the sudden realization that there is someone in his room and on his bed sleeping. He recalls that his room is locked and only him has the key, He also recalls that he has no one hooks up last night. The fact students dislike him and neither he has any interest, let alone having sex with someone. Sherlock walks back to his bed and looks at the body, he grabs the comforter and takes it off slowly, just to get a good look who has the nerve to barge in his room and decided to sleep on his bed.

Sherlock saw a young lad face, blonde hair, good-looking and a lean petite body. He could guess this kid is around 4 years younger than him and the kid smells a faint of chlorine, his purple shirt problem solves. He decided to take the comforter off and scan the kid in front of him. This kid is wearing his white dress shirt and red pants that shows the smooth legs.

Who? How? When? The three questions come to his mind.

Then he hears a singsong voice with Irish accents from the door and turns his head to see it opens by Jim. He also saw Sebastian stands behind Jim with a glass of water and pills. That answers all his questions.

"Morning, Sherly! I see that you have found my puppy, thank you for taking care of him very well." Jim said happily like a kid getting his candy. Sebastian slides past Jim and walk over to the kid on the bed and put the glass pill on the bedside table.

Sherlock has comprehended this situation and annoyance prickling in his skin like an itch. His bedroom is now contaminated with this kid and a vile of spider came with another person inside his room. Not the morning he anticipates coming and ruined his damn day. Jim perk his head up with grins, clearly enjoying the irritation on Sherlock's face that covers behind the calm facade.

"Not my intention at all~ Actually I was going to have a good cuddling with my puppy but Sebby here thought it was a bad idea and ruin it," Jim whispered and pointing at Sebastian then pouts. The kid stirs in his sleep and fully wakes up. The shirt is not buttoned and Sherlock got a glance at the fading bruises and that is interesting. Sebastian greets John softly then handing the water and pills.

"Sherlock! Come down and have your breakfast. Don't worry I also have prepared for your friends too." Mrs. Hudson the housemaid called.

"I don't have friends. Mrs. Hudson! Tell the maids to start cleaning the house!" He shouted back and this earns the kid uncomfortable groans. Sebastian glares at Sherlock and he ignores it.

"I'll take John to the dining room," Sebastian carries the kid in a bridal style and John is surprised by the action. Now there is two set pair of eyes watching him and he wishes the flush on his cheeks is invincible. Jim smiles and Sherlock glance with one eyebrow arched, he smirks knowing the Irish are jealous. It is getting more interesting, maybe this day is not damn at all.

Sebastian has to carry John downstairs with Jim follows behind. "Se-Sebastian... I-I can walk," John protests and wriggling. Sebastian smirks and loses his grip almost let go of John while they are walking downstairs. John yelps and clings on his shoulders, instinct kicks in when he is afraid of tumbling down the stairs. He thinks twice of wriggling again and just wait when they arrive safely on the floor. It's better to be safe than earn broken limbs.

Jim chuckles at the adorable yelp of John and he glances at the different hold that Sebastian has changed from the shift of his arms. It bothers Jim that knowing Sebastian's hand is on the puppy's butt to hold it still. He shoves that emotion back to his mind. They all seated in the dining room waiting for the tray of foods coming up.

The maids started working on cleaning the stairs and the living room. John takes this chance to look around and it is a big mess like there was a hurricane came last night. The plastic cups, beer cans, water bottles are everywhere and some clothes left on the floor. John feels the shiver when the cold gust of wind swept through his legs and blushed as he remembers still wearing his red pants with the host dress shirt.

"You should have given me some jeans to wear before going down," John whispered to Sebastian and embarrassed to wear inappropriate clothes in front of the host. Now that he gets his mind straight, he takes a glance on the host and observes his features of black curly locks with cupid bow's lip and sharp cheekbones with fair skin but attractive all of it, in conclusion, this man is gorgeous.

"I'm starving, can't help." Sebastian eats chips and winks at him. John grabs the napkin on the table and covers his red pants for now.

"Johnny, I have bought you some new clothes, after we finish breakfast you can change it right away," Jim assures him and John felt relieved to have decent clothes. He is literally surrounded by good-looking handsome men. Is this weird being around the people not in his age and they are all college students? Does this consider having friends or acquaintance?

The maid serves the food tray and they dig in to eat, he is definitely hungry as he moans at the delicious meal in his mouth. He recalls the dress shirt and the purple shirt then a wonderful sleep he had in the bedroom. John swallows his food and drinks water then apologize for all the trouble he had caused.

"I' am sorry for the intrusion of your privacy and wearing your shirts... and the troubles I have caused," John look into those silver eyes and it held him captive, hypnotizing.

"I accept the apology," Sherlock said in a monotone. Scanning and gathering data, then he has figured out this kid's background. The fact Harriet got the wrong release date, might as well do the kindness and correct it.

"You do know that your father is not going to stay long in that jail. Though your sister tells you it's gonna be 55 days but technically it's not. You only have one week left on your hands, better make the most of it."

John does not know how to respond to fast pace words everything the host says. He has caught it all and it troubles him that he just met this man, suddenly he knows everything about him. So many questions race through his brain and mixed emotions that he does not know which one to respond to this situation. In fact, he knows Harry is alarming. So he replies the first thing comes to his minds is. "How?"

Sherlock put down his utensils and start his show. "I deduce, from the faded bruise of your thighs and at the side of your stomach that can indicated abuse. Though not from bullying since your kind and friendly nature does not pique the interest of others. That is scratched out. With the intake of wounds and bruises, it could only say a man can then it's your father.

I also see the cuts on your arms in the process of healing, the stitch is small and yet perfect. A steady hand I might add, it means have practiced and with your moral intact then I'll say you want to help and save people. A career you pursue is a doctor, then I recommend you be an army doctor. It's more fun."

"Fantastic." John blurted. Jim turned his head and Sebastian chokes on his drink. Sherlock blinks his eyes, they are not quite expected with the reactions John is giving. It throws them off guard.

Jim control his gleeful smile like he hits a big jackpot. Sebastian coughed and regain his composure. John is baffled in a good way, and he wants to know whose this man then asks. "Who are you?"

Sherlock has covered his surprise and smiles to introduce himself. "Sherlock Holmes the one and only consulting detective." He can see why it caught Jim's interest. There is more need to study this kid.

"One week?" John asks and have a bit of doubt but seeing how brilliant of Sherlock's deduce about him then the short span of freedom might be true.

"Well, consider that I know your sister Harry Watson. She is not that clever in terms of careful planning, also clumsy and along with her choice of friends. She has forgotten that your father has friends to bail him out. I'll give it one week." Sherlock resume to eat and somehow manages to finish the meal. He must be famished after not eating for three days, well his body needs it.

Sebastian looks at John with concerns, knowing the life story explained through Sherlock's deduction. He already saw the bruises and did not pay any attention before but now he knows.

"Are you going to be all right?" Asking like what's the weather in a casual way, because he knows John would not like the pity.

"If I'm not then I won't be here." John shrugs and while eating his meal. Making his point and to be clear that he is not a damsel in distress.

"I can give you a lift straight to your house." Sebastian offers. "That would be great and thank you," John said.

After all of them finished their breakfast. Jim grabs him to a guest room where there are set of clothes laid out on the bed, readies for John to try it out. John looks closer and take the wool jumper in his hand, feels the pure soft cotton and mumbled to himself. "This must be really expensive." Along with the other clothes that set beside. Jim catch that with his sharp ear.

"When you meant bought, I thought you bring your clothes and I just borrow it. This is all new!" John put the wool jumper back on the bed. Jim chuckles as he wants to say something lewd about John prefer his clothes but then hold it back.

Jim sat on the bed and crossed his legs with his hand laced together. "Pick one set and others will be put in the paper bag. Yes, all of this is yours but not for charity~ silly puppy," he said with adoration at the end.

John hesitated to pick one but his eyes have set on the wool jumper. He never has something like this before, nothing fancy and new. Jim gently holds John's hand and pulls it toward the wool jumper. John grabs it and his heart thumping if this is a good thing or bad thing, taking gifts from strangers.

Jim grabs the back of John's neck and pulls him down to whisper in his ear. "You owe me one,"

John did not see the predatory smile on Jim's face.

* * *

John stepped out of the car with a paper bag that has three new sets of clothes for Jim. He waves to Sebastian and as on cue, the car drives back on the way it is. John walks to the door of his house and unlocks it. He only has seven days left before father comes home with a fiery rage and the target would be him. Avoiding the beatings would be harder than before since father would be at home most of the time and the earnings he has is not enough to rent an apartment.

Walking upstairs to unlock his room and hides the paper bag deep inside the closet. John sits on his bed then laid his back on the bed board, he grabs his cell phone and sends a text to Harry about the release date.

 _Harry, it's one week, not 55 days_ -JW

 _John stop being such a worrywart, it's 55 days and how do you think it's only gonna last a week?_ -HW

John is thinking whether tell her the truth or just make up some stuff but that hardly helps their situation and Sherlock did say he knows her then maybe she'll take it seriously. He sends the text.

 _Sherlock told me_ -JW

He said that... How did he say? What is the flaw? -HW

He said Father has friends to bail him out and it would take a week to release him. Not June 4th, it's April 18th. -JW

That is a quick reply from her, so they do know each other. Harry did not reply after he sends that text. John feels the textures of the wool jumper that he is wearing now and thinking about the exact words Jim had said to him.

 _"You owe me one,"_

It brings shivers crawling at his skin by thinking of it. He cannot help his curiosity when Jim made it sounds like there is more to that 'owe'. What kind of repay he will do just to finish the 'owe' he has? Will he do something illegally or some kind of dare involving that? He does get that danger in his eyes, masked as I'm-cool-and-a-nice-guy.

John snaps out of his thoughts about Jim. He has this peaceful weekend and he will never have that worries ruin it. This is the start of seven days of peace, might as well enjoy it and making the best of it. Harry is not yet home and he can guess she is at Clara's house. He looks through his window and sees the weather outside is nice and the soft glow of warmth envelopes the sky.

John thought of walking in the park and decided to do it now. When he has troubles he goes there sat on the bench and thinking about it. Sometimes he goes there at night when things get out of hand in the house. The residents don't go there anymore since its' abandoned for three years because of the new mall. They have stopped coming, moss and wild grass have been growing everywhere. John rides a bus and stops to walk few blocks and he saw the park.

It's refreshing in the morning, birds are singing and wildflowers are blooming. John sat on the bench where he always seated and laid his back on the bench relaxing then close his eyes for a moment. He opens it and saw Sebastian on the phone seated on the bench from the corner 50 feats away from his bench. John silently walks over and sit beside him. He turns his head and eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you following me?" He asks with uncertainty.

Sebastian smacks himself on the forehead. "Crap, you noticed,"

John sees the smile crept up from Sebastian and decided to play along. "Well, being a stalker does not suit you,"

Sebastian cannot help himself to snort and make a comeback. "Can't help it. That jumper makes you a catch,"

John cracks and giggling about the jumper."Well, Jim has a taste."

"He sure does." Sebastian laughs along with their jokes. John did not bother to ask why Sebastian is here, maybe he has own reasons or just plain coincidence.

"Hungry?" John asks and Sebastian replied with a smile. "Starving."

They ended up at the Honey's Diner having lunch. Using two legs walking to the Diner and they did not attempt on the conversation since it's only a few blocks. It's a comfortable silence between them and John like the company. They order their meal then sat beside the window just like the first time.

John grabs his drink and there is something been bothers in his mind and decided to ask Sebastian. "Do you know Harry?"

"I do and we are only acquaintance... she is your sister, right?" Sebastian answers then drink his coffee.

"Yes and just a bit of curiosity, How and when did both of you met?"

"In a party, we meet occasionally."

John unconsciously nodded and then there is another thing. "I have been thinking..." he said and paused hesitating that might offend Sebastian.

"What is it?" Sebastian encourages for him to continue.

"No offense, Is your friend Jim... kind of dangerous?" John said, through his nasty habits of fidgeting his thumbs and Sebastian saw the nervous from that.

"I am not going to lie, yes he is but still a nice guy," Sebastian reassure him on nothing to worry about as answers honestly. They eat their meal and resume the conversation they had before.

* * *

 **3:00 pm**

Sebastian invited John over to his apartment. John recognizes the path knowing the apartment is just a few blocks from his house. It's an easy walk to visit him. Sebastian opens the door and welcomes John inside. He walks to the kitchen and brew tea for his friend, while John goes straight to the living room and take a look at the surroundings. The apartment is neat and clean, not much of accessories to decorates on the wall nor kept as a decoration. He describes as one word of Sebastian's apartment and that is simple.

John sat on the couch felt the soft cushion on his bum and it's comfortable. He laid back and felt more relaxed, Sebastian comes out of the kitchen and walks over putting the warm tea mug in front of John on the small table. "Thanks," John said with a smile.

Sebastian returns the smile and pushes the table gently forward to John for open up some space then sat on the floor in front of the Flat Tv screen and turns it on. He opens the cabinet under the TV and grabs two controllers out then give one to John. "Want to play some games?"

John looks at the controller dumbfounded since he never played any video games since they cannot afford one either. "I don't know how to play..."

"It's easy, you'll pick it up right away," Sebastian nudges the controller on his hands and John takes it. John looks at Sebastian grabbing a remote and clicks on the selection of games and it displays 60 of it on the screen.

"What are we gonna play with so many choices," John asks in awe. Sebastian is amused by John's reaction, he scrolls through the selection and clicks the one with soldiers and guns. "Let's start with this," He select beginner's level then start the game.

After hours of playing with a few breaks inserted, they did not hear the click of someone unlocking the door nor the man shouted: "Sebby~ I'm home!". Both blondes are too focus in the game and so deep into it. John has picked up some techniques on his own to defeat Sebastian in the game as he got better than before through the hours of practice and playing.

* * *

Jim felt tired and a bit exhausted in his rising underworld of glorious criminal empire, not the expanding that exhaust him. Its the stupidity and morons of so-called-intimidating criminal he handles, only one simple job he orders them to do and they manage to fuck it up into a roller coaster of troubles.

Guarding the hostage is one simple job and they got distracted with prostitutes then the hostage managed to escape. Jim take down his coat then put it on the rack and take his shoes off, he mentally noted to order Sebastian later to kill the morons tomorrow. He notices there is a kid shoe beside him and then he heard a thump from the living room like someone is jumping excitedly.

"You are killing me!" He hears Sebastian shouts in distress.

Jim walks quietly to the living room with curiosity that who have managed to defeat his best sniper in the game. He wants to kiss whomever Seb's opponent for this delight. He hates that hideous game because he sucks at it and always loses by playing with Seb. To the point, he buys an ax to destroy the machine but Sebastian stopped him before he can fulfill it.

"Take that!" That familiar voice shouts and he could recognize anywhere. Oh well, he surely will take his time to kiss that adorable boy he met at the party. That blue eyes and plump lips, it's like earning himself a treat.

"Crap, where the hell are you?" Sebastian asks and the boy giggled. John takes him by a surprise and the target is dead with a head shot. "I WIN!" John shouts with glee and excitement. Jim chuckles and finds it cute on their juvenile, he thought of using this time to insert himself and make himself known.

"I'm not informed we might have a guest at this hour," he said and it startles John to jump and stumbles to the couch. Sebastian laughs at the display and he set the controller down, John blush at embarrassment when he almost squeaks like a girl. He has his hand on his heart to calm the beatings of it.

"Yeah, John is here and we have been playing games," Sebastian smirk and stands to stretch his legs, it's a bit sore from sitting in the same position for hours.

"Seeing how engaged you were and lost the track of time. It's evening already, Seb." Jim informs and Sebastian looks at the clock on the wall. "Crap, Sorry mate," he apologizes to John.

"It's okay, I have fun and it's just a few blocks away." John smiles and grabs the third fill of tea mug, sips on it. Sebastian grabs his car keys ready to drive John home and then Jim takes a phone call.

"Harriet says you can stay here since she is staying with Clara," Jim said and end the call on his phone after taking a short talk with Harriet.

"You know... my sister?" John arched his brow at Jim, thinking just how many Harry did she have acquainted with?

Jim gives him smiles and ignores his question. The phone call is the answer and enough proof for that. "You can have my clothes or... Sebastian and there's a spare bedroom beside mine," He offers.

"Thank you...?" John said with uncertainty but behind that is excitement and relief. Staying with these people is more fun than being alone inside that house. Jim walks over and sit beside him and maintain an eye level.

"You are always welcome here, Johnny-boy," he said as he brushes a stray hair on John's ear.

* * *

 **April 18th: 47 Days Countdown**

A week has passed and his father is coming home, it's like his short span of freedom ended too early. He could just stay in Sebastian's place with most of his things is in the guest room. After Jim offers for him to a sleepover, he has conveniently stayed for a week when Harry does not have a plan on going home.

He never thought of coming back to THE house but the thought changes quickly when he received the text from Harry and missed calls. John left the apartment abruptly because of that text and even though Harry is not the best sister still he cannot bear to abandon her. He saw the familiar car parked in the driveway and his veins gone cold and dreadful as he realizes what situation Harry is involved.

John runs to the front door of the house and kicks it to opens. His heart beating fast and hope nothing happens bad in the house or Harry have caught some troubles. He hears screams and shouts inside the living room, John grabs his courage to walk through and saw his father grabbing Harry's hair dragging her to the sofa and shout to her ears with rage.

"You stupid bitch! You thought I won't know your fucking scheme putting me in the fucking jail!" John cannot take his eyes off on the empty bottle of beer that their Father is holding.

"You coward little shit cunt! Always going behind my back to do this stupid thing than facing me!" His father lets go of her hair and land a fist on her stomach, she gasps for breath and crouches down on the floor.

"You deserve it! You never give a shit about us and you bloody deserve it!" She bites back with hate and John want her to shut up so it won't make it worse than before. He saw the twitch on Father's hand with the bottle before the worst thing happens he shouts. "Harry that is enough!"

A still silence engulf inside the room, Harry eyes wide to see John and his father turned his head to see him. "Look who has come home,"

John collects his breath and with a calm tone as he says the next words carefully. "Father, Harry knows the message is clear, you can let her go now," he clenches his fist to restrain himself to do stupid things like charging to land a punch.

"You pay and I'll let her go," He has now his father's full attention and he takes a glance at Harry, she has bruised lips and cheeks, nothing permanent damage has done. Harry scurried to the kitchen and hides behind the counter sobbing.

John steps forward and kneels in front of his father. "Deal."

Father snorted and John takes his shirt off then the sickening sound of clasping leather belt undo. He knows what comes next, the whips of belt struck his back, landing on his skin leaving a trail of red streak. It stings and hurt but John never gives him the satisfaction to squirm beneath. Another strike landed close to his neck, gives it a shade of red and strike again getting all the vent and frustration from his father.

Each strike is a reminder of his father, a reminder that will haunt in his dreams, a reminder that he has responsibilities to take. He feels the back of his skin is filled with cuts and a fiery red of colors cover his back. The sound of strikes faded as he ignores and tries as much as not to be the focus on the pain.

John had not counted how many strikes on his back nor the time passed, he laid down on the carpet when his father is done. He hears Harry crying and sobbing while cleaning his wound. "John, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... John," she keeps repeating and regret in her voice.

She helps John to his feet and carries him to the bedroom. Help him to laid down on his stomach and she keeps apologizing. John croaks his voice finally say something. "I'll be fine, will you just leave me alone for now," Harry nodded and leaves the room.

John whispered thanks before Harry closes the door. He thought It will be a pain in the ass tomorrow morning with the condition on his back, but glad to know Harry improve on patching him up. Though the bandage is not tight enough to hold it, he'll tend to it later, for now, he needs to rest for his skin have time to heal.

* * *

 **An: Review would be appreciate!**

 **Not Beta read either, hey if you want to do it. I am absolutely be grateful for it.**

 **Excuse my grammars again when you find it with your keen eyes. ヾ** **( ^▽^ )ノ**

 **Next update in July 10, see you soon!**


	4. Undercover n Surveilance

**April 20th: 45 Days Countdown**

John wakes up in pain with his back throbbing and feels the vibrated alarm of his phone. Glad to know father won't coming back in the morning when he recalls the state of drunk he is yesterday. He endures the pain on his back and goes to the bathroom and he still needs to go to school, he takes the bandage off seeing the blood had attached and solid. John curse knowing the cuts reopens, he looks for the first aid kit to get a new bandage. He cleans the wound with a damp flannel and hiss as he felt the cold touch his skin.

It stings and John works faster on retouch when its done he wraps himself in the bandage and some gauze those with the deeper cuts. He grabs a painkiller to dull the pain but the bottle is empty, it needs a refill. Most of the time he would steal in the school clinic since he can't get the pill without a doctor's prescription. He goes back to his room and wears his clothes then grab his bag. He texts Harry if she can refill the bottle and breathe a relief when she replies okay.

John arrives at the school to attend his first class and that is biology. Not early as before but still not late compare the tardiness of other students. He places his bag in the locker and grabs his books and other things for the class. He walks into the room and stops in the doorway to see a familiar black curl lock. Sitting on the desk writing notes for lectures.

Sherlock turn his head when he hears the footsteps comes in and saw the kid, he remembers Jim's take an interest on. "Come in, don't just stand there blocking the doorway," He said and go back to his notes.

"You-You're a teacher?" John stutters and comes in to sit on his seat then put his notebook and book on the table. He sits near the window feel the sunlight bathe his skin.

"A substitute teacher-" He corrects. "-well the principal asks me as a form of punishment in cutting classes," He hears John chuckles and found this somehow amusing.

"How long?" John said with curiosity showing on his face with interest. Sherlock thought John would feel dreadful to see him but somehow its the opposite. He replied. "Two weeks."

John has never thought or crossed his mind to see the consulting detective again as he remembers the title. After that small exchange of words they do their own business in a companionable silence and waits for other students comes in. The bell rings that signals the class start and Sherlock introduce himself then a pops quiz.

John did not anticipate that but he has advanced study the lessons and able to answers the questions that Sherlock gives, while some other students frown. Then Sherlock proceeds to discuss the lesson and John have been attentive, he enjoys the lectures when Sherlock is brilliantly explaining then there are facts about corpses though it is not in the book and John likes to absorb it as a fun fact.

He still feels sore on his shoulder when he carefully raises his hand to answer the question. John glance at other students to see some of them fell asleep and he looks back at Sherlock that did not seem to care. He finds it really amusing to see him in the class teaching since he sees Sherlock as not the type of person like to socialize with other human beings.

John would never admit that he also enjoys seeing Sherlock smile towards him when he can answer the question while other students seem to fail. It's like a reward for his good work and he felt proud of that. The class dismissed and its recess time, a student quickly race to get on the door then others follow going out of the classroom. John slowly pack his things somehow did not want to go and a bit disappointed that is over already.

Before he could walk out of the door someone taps his shoulder though not hard but he did flinch when it reminds him of the pain on his back. He turned to see who it is and it's Sherlock standing beside him. John holds his breath at the close proximity between them and he could smell a faint of cologne on the other man.

"See you later, John," Sherlock said and arched his eyebrows when John stands still holding his breath. The Teen did not reply and quickly pace his steps out of the room and on the way to the cafeteria. John breathes when he stops at the drinking fountain and letting the precious oxygen gets inside his lungs. His face is flustered to recall of his stupid action and the lack of air.

Is he seriously developing a crush towards a college student slash his substitute biology teacher? He shakes his head in denial, it must be his hallucination. John looks at the wall beside the locker and he leaned against his back on it then he hissed at the stings. He focuses on the pain and nod his head at the confirmation, and get away from the wall. "Well, the pain is real" he muttered to himself and walks to the cafeteria.

He takes a seat on the empty table and eats his lunch. He saw Harry walks toward his table and sit across him then she slides the bottle on the table until it stops beside his paper bag. John grabs the bottle, takes one pill inside and swallow it with a drink of water then put inside his pocket. He glances at Harry see her bruises are covered with her makeup like there are no bruises, to begin with. These siblings have one thing in common and that is they do know how to cover the bruises well.

"I have taken care of our first aid kit, its refill and replaced," Harry have her smile back up brightly knowing she has done well. John smiles back and they sit together with no conversation coming up. The bell rings through the speaker of cafeteria and John wave his hand to Harry and tells her to see you later. Grab his things and ready for his next class.

John is glad about the painkiller taking its effect, now that he can lean on the chair with ease and the sting has dulled. His mind is off somewhere and barely focus on Mr. Nimble lectures, it's always in the book so he can read it later. John can't help but think about his substitute Biology teacher, the sharp cheekbone and the cupid bow lips with the keen calculation of his eyes. The soft curly locks of hair, he wonders is it soft under his palm and thus looks fluffy.

Being under his calculating gaze it's like looking through his soul with a microscopic level of observation. It's unnerving and... thrilling, it got his heart pulsed somehow. John frowns and heads down looking at the open book on his desk. There must be something wrong with him or he is into something weird. He needs to stop thinking about Sherlock Holmes.

John almost drop his bag when he saw Sherlock in the Chemistry room. It's like someone had read his mind and then here he is standing behind the desk with a book on his hand, reading.

"You are also a substitute teacher in chemistry?" John asks like a part of his brain just stop in short-circuit. So this is what Sherlock meant by seeing him later because in his 5th period Sherlock is also the substitute chemistry teacher. He did not know if this is what he wants or not. Basically, he can see this man twice a day until the two weeks end.

"Indeed and John sees me after class but first erase the board," Sherlock instructs and give him the eraser. John takes it and begins to erase the formulas from the last lesson and he stretches his arm higher to erase on the top. He huffs as he finishes and gives back the eraser to Sherlock.

Then he goes to his seat and why does he always said the man's first name in his head. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock maybe he should stop before he blurts it out... but then he should call him Mr. Holmes or Sir Holmes... The man often says his first name though...

Sherlock can see the conflict in John's face about what to call him. Sherlock thinks it adorable... interesting how he thinks the kid is adorable.

"You can call me Sherlock when you and I are alone and Mr. Holmes when there are students around. That may ease your mind, John," Sherlock says as he had read his mind and John noted.

John can see that Sherlock have more interest in Chemistry than biology. This man is brilliant to memorize the complete periodic table and the formulas like there is a copy of the genius mind of his. He admits to himself that he is not good at Chemistry but he tried his best. John finds some of it complicated for his brain to understand and somehow able to answer the questions.

When the last period has ended, John slowly packs his things and waited for all the students to go out until it remains an empty classroom except for Sherlock and him that stays inside. He grabs his bag and sling the straps on his shoulders then walk up to Mr. Holmes. Sherlock takes something out of his pocket and hands it out to John. "Here,"

John looks at it and it looks like some kind of face cream. "Cream?"

"This will soothe the rashes and the itch on your back." He said. John froze on where is stand and felt a deer caught in the spotlight. He stares at Sherlock's eyes and his itching to scream how? How did he know?

Sherlock blinks as John did not find it offended instead this kid wants to know how he deduces it. So he explains. "The way you sit with your back straight and never lean your back on the chair, you flinch when I tap on your shoulders like you have been stung. I also saw the bandage clearly wraps your back when you erase the board as you try to reach the top.

There are symptoms of sores on your shoulders and neck whenever you rub it after raising your hand to answer my question. Then there is that tense on your face whenever I put my hand on the belt buckles."

"That is amazing." Back to his mind feel the relief when Sherlock did not notice the way he acts earlier. Though amaze when those little things did not escape his keen eyes and thought he has hidden it well. Sherlock throws the cream and John catches it in time.

John thanked him and left the room with the cream on his hand.

"John Hamish Watson," he mumbled. Sherlock laid down on his bed in a signature pose with his hands in praying position under his chin. Inside his mind palace walking around pacing back and forth, thinking and solving mysteries around this specific person. A profile picture pasted center on board with questions marks around written in chalk. Though he knows the background but still this kid is a pack of mystery.

* * *

Sherlock finds him intriguing, no one ever complimented his deductions since most of them find it distasteful revealing their life piece by piece. His compliment is not even a mockery or fake because it's a genuine amuse and interest. The first encounter already raises his brow and now this... it feels something inside his brain but he cannot pinpoint it. If he could figure this person out then this feeling would fade away, two weeks would suffice his need in a study.

"Your falling, Sherly." The Irish man said, standing in front of his open doorway with the expensive brand of Westwood suit. Sherlock like a snap of a finger come out of his mind palace and turned his head to look at the man.

"None of your business," His eyes bored looking directly at Jim. This is completely a break-in and the Irish somehow convinced the housemaid to let himself in at any time. He sprung up from the bed and grabs his string instrument with gentle like a fine and fragile piece on his hand. A treasure needs a careful touch and he loves his violin.

"I felt that tug too." Jim sweetly said almost with a purr at the end and quickly grab the black-white stripe long sleeves shirt that belongs to a kid. It was placed on the floor wrinkled.

A ringtone plays that came from Jim's trousers and Sherlock gladly to see Jim go. "Don't you have more important business to attend,"

Jim takes the call and put it on-hold with the dangerous smile that could let a big man cower. "Ta ta Sherly and nice to see you in that lab coat," He closes the door as he walks out.

Sherlock looks in the mirror and saw the lab coat he is still wearing. He shrugs it off and plays his violin. A little thing escapes his eyes and forgotten as the devil takes the key.

* * *

Jim is troubled, confused, and a mix of emotions. He did not know that he has one tiny little emotion called adoration and crushes like a schoolboy. He closes the door behind him inside his Luxury office. Jim takes out the long-sleeves shirt inside his suit. The material in his hand is soft, he recalls that evening saw the boy wearing it. Dancing with the beats of those hips.

He never feels the adoration toward other people because the only thing he sees is filth in people and the black hearts within, though a boy he found is pure with a touch of naivety. It is like finding a needle in the haystack. There is something special about the boy and he could see the glow in him.

The boy is loyal, brave and kind. The one with strong morals itched in the blue eyes and the crave of danger behind it. It will be a pleasure to watch him grow as he leads the boy to the dark and stays by his side.

A sweet little thing indeed. However not only him that got the attention of that kid. He got two competition with him and they are three including himself that wishes to take the prize. Jim whistles a tune and turn on his phone. A footage comes up and a school hallway is displayed inside with students flowing around the hall getting to the next class. There's a date beside screen says April 20th. A footage he reviewed yesterday and now Jim clicks on the next footage to play and that is today.

He does not need himself to do undercover since he could sit on his chair and watch his prize packing things in front of the locker. He can have it records and a live show. More convenient and lesser exposure and known.

* * *

 **AN: Not Beta read. Hey if you interested then "pm" me.**

 **Excuse my grammars, and P.O.V. Alteration I am working on that. I am still thinking about the 7 days where John stays in Sebastian's flat. To put some closure and maybe throw fluff moments but not in this story. I'll seperate it since I think this will have multiple chapters.**

 **Next Chap on July 17, see you Next week. ヾ** **(￣▽￣** **)Bye~Bye~**

 **AN: Inserted Line breaks in all chaps.**


	5. Douche n Help

**April 23th: 42 Days Countdown**

The news spread out about a student transfers back to the school since last week and John did not pay attention to it. Harry though cannot stop talking about it in the text last night. John saw a bunch of students crowding at the front gate then after a second there's a screaming and howling from the girls. He walks at a normal pace towards the gate and saw a black car pulled up and a teen around his age gets out then there is that squealing of girls again. It's early in the morning to be this excited and to his surprise, there are more people at this time. Though, females are greater than males in the crowd of enjoyment.

John tried his best to avoid the crowd and gets past them. It's like sardines in a can being pushed tightly together, but gladly John survives it. He jogs towards inside the school and gets away from the crowd as possible until he arrives in the hallway. He opens his locker and gets ready for his first class.

John takes note in the class in Mr. Cordon lectures about painters with their paintings. The content is much more from his lectures than in the textbook, so John listens attentively. Time passes and as he glances at the clock on the wall, it's almost time for taking a recess. The bell rings and the sudden gush of whispers and conversations spring to life when the class is dismissed. John overhears the topic from his classmates on the side and that is no other than the transfer student that cause their animated excitement and curiosity.

John sees Mr. Cordon rolled eyes and hears him mutters, "It's just a student, these kids look like they never see a human before,"

He hides his smile as he could relate to Mr. Cordon's comment. He looks at the door and saw students crowding in the hallways that look like circling a guy. That must be the transfer student at the center of attention.

The rest of the day John ignores the attention and mostly the 'Hot Topic' thing going on in the school. So much gossip around the hall that fills chatters in other people's business. He overhears people saying the swim captain is back and the reason for his transfer because the school he attended before does not like his attitude. Then there is another gossip he also overhears says that this school wants him back for supporting the swim team since it fails two-row years.

Again not like he likes to gossip, its just people somehow find a way to speak loudly and at the exact time he is not few feet away from them. He cannot help that he overhears their opinions on this transfer student.

Glad it's lunchtime and he could sit and have his sandwich. He hasn't eaten his breakfast this morning, well, thanking for his father that buys beer to fill the refrigerator and empty bottles. A generous father he has that pays electricity but not includes providing food to eat. Almost get hit in the eye when his father does not receive breakfast and blaming him.

John is starving and he has hidden his sandwich that morning so that he could eat it for lunch. Another typical daily basis that he handles and this fuzz transfer student do not faze him. The cafeteria is blooming with conversations and his solitude did not last long when Harry decided to sit with him on the table. She looks chirpy and giddy walking towards his place then she sat down opposite him, facing each other.

"Carl Powers is back, John. He is a former swim captain and has won gold medals SIX times in a row. He is cute and charming but you know I don't swing that way. You need to hear about this because the swimmers are going to flaunt their ways since the Academic administrator are thinking which sports are going to be the main event for the school upcoming competition."

"I'm not in the football anymore or rugby for that matter... I quit Harry." John keeps eating his sandwich and did not recognize the rugby players are creeping behind him.

"I know... but the guys want you back, you are like the best captain ever,"

"They can handle it." John shrugs. He trusts those guys and they can definitely win the attention. Harry is not fine with his answers and so she tips her head as signals for the players have a bag ready and a cloth.

"I don't want to do this but you give me no choice." Harry give her disappointed sighs. "Get him, boys,"

John raises his brow and cloth ties around to cover his mouth and a bag covers his head but not tight since he needs a breath. He feels an arm hold his arms and legs to keep him from wriggling to escape. He can't see anything and his mouth is gagged then he hears a squeal from Harry. "Here is the concert tickets."

He knows that voice and this somehow makes sense. John has been carried like a sack of flour, then he thinks minutes has passed by. A door opens and he can smell it from the room they are now inside and that is the gym's locker room. Why hasn't he think this will happen?

He has been put down and place on a chair to sit but then he feels a zip-tie tie his wrists on the armchair and his legs to the foot of the chair. The bag over his head came off and John blinks as he adjusts his eyes to the white light he is seeing bright and he groans as he feels a bit sore. He glares at his teammates in rugby especially the captain whose name is Victor.

"I know abduction is low but this is a tough situation." The captain speaks as he unties the cloth and John flexes his mouth and tongue. He thinks he may have tasted a cologne.

"The Footballs can kick their own arse. John Watson stays here." The vice claimed like he is a grand prize. John starring daggers at the captain because he has quit the team and the responsibility should not be on his shoulders.

He grabs all his authority and as a former captain, he reminds them all. "Travis you are the CAPTAIN!"

Everyone stood straight and mouth shut it's like pulling them back on the days when they are disciplined. The newcomers are not familiar with that command, however, scared shitless and surprise coming from a guy that is tied on the chair.

The room is filled with silence and the only sound that could hear is breathing. Travis looks at the nearest locker and in a pent-up frustration, he punched it. The locker door in front bend as there are now knuckled marks. Some players flinched at the unexpected burst from their captain. Travis looks at John.

"I KNOW. JOHN. We have talked about it over and over to come up with a plan that will make the administrator look our ways. But it all ends to the stupid mermaids, and the fact their star player comes back." His voice is raised and a hint of desperation that only John notices it.

John sighed and tell him once again his reasons. "I left the team to focus on my studies and we discussed it. I am not also going back to football."

"John..." The vice-captain spoke and stop as he looks at the zip-tie and thought of releasing their ex-captain first, then there might be a chance of changing his mind. He grabs the scissors and cut the zip-ties on his arms and legs.

"We really need this opportunity and we all agree you are one of the best players on this team. Gather all the best cards to WIN this game." John rubs his wrist and thankful for that since it started to sore. Looking around to see the players are standing rigidly straight, proud he still got that juice.

"At ease, I am not your captain anymore." As soon as John said it, the players relax their muscles and it's like they are able to breathe the air. John got an idea to the solution of their problems, it might convince them and stop pestering him like two birds one stone.

"Listen to me carefully... All of you got the looks and charm. Use that to win the student's perception and maybe it will sway the administrator."

They nod and agrees with John's idea and someone mumbles. "We have never thought of that,"

John shakes his head and felt all these troubles is a bit waste of time. They could just approach him and talk about it and not go all the way of effort to abduct him. "As the former captain, I have faith in all of you and so, please... have faith in yourselves more." John stands and walks out of the room.

Jim gets down on his motorcycle bike and takes off his helmet in a swift, he parked at the back of the building. He wears a black leather jacket and black jeans, giving the impression of a cliche troublemakers sets in the 1950's. His raven hair is slick back with gels. It is one of his personas in dealing with his clients and employees, and his last task of this day is going up in this building. Entering the front sliding door, the desk clerk gives him a respectful nod and Jim proceeds to the elevator, then press up. Upon arriving at the top floor and he walks upstairs to the rooftop.

He pushes the door open and grabs a binocular placed at the side. He saw his mate standing near the rail looking with a binocular of his own. Jim approach and stand beside him looking through his binoculars. They are looking in the same direction of the building.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Finished early," Sebastian said curtly. Jim raised his brows in question and smirk as he knows the reason.

"I did not peg you as a stalker, Sebby" He smiled as his teeth showing and his mate plays along. "That jumper is a catch, can't help it,"

Jim clarifies before Sebastian begin to ask questions. "Before you ask why am I here, let's just say that I came here to observe too."

They stand there near the railing observing through their binoculars, whoever they are looking at Sebastian frowned as he sees something insulting.

"Powers is back." He announced as he spotted Carl Powers on the field with girls and fans surrounding him.

"No wonders my nose itch, that tuna returns," Jim said and disgusted as the name is mentioned.

Sebastian lowered his binoculars and ask for the next move. "Teach him some lessons? He walks like he owns the place."

"I'll save that fun later," Jim hummed with a smirk showing on the corner of his lips.

* * *

 **April 24th: 41 Days Countdown**

John is excited in the morning as they receive the news about the subjects are switched in the first period and only temporarily. He found out the first period would be biology and John is glad because he is going to be in Sherlock's class again. He arrives at school early and he stops at his locker to get his biology book. John knocks on the door and then open it as he hears Sherlock says come in.

Sherlock smiled to see John look happy and giddy. He admits that this kid does show some light and interesting indeed. The only student who take interest in his class, he does not care for others besides John since it his goals. Sherlock is impressed with all the good grades John is getting and this proves his a hardworking student. While thinking about it, he has thought of taking an assistant for his experiment in Chemistry lab, John would be helpful.

Class started, John pays attention to the lectures and tips. Though his lessons are relative to the topic in the discussion sometimes John cannot help himself to question the facts Sherlock put out. Like the examples, Sherlock talks about an eyeball inside a jar being heated and telling which time with what temperature it would melt, then there is that about a decapitated human head inside a freezer to see how far more days it can hold the decaying process.

The other students think its funny and maybe he is joking or he reads it somewhere on the internet and in books. John is not put up with others because of the way Sherlock explains it with details, it's like he has done those experiments himself.

When the class is dismissed Sherlock waited for the other students empty the classroom leaving only John behind and he'll have a word with him. The last student walks out and Sherlock walks over to John's desk. He offers a simple task and in exchange to tutor him about Chemistry.

"Will you take it?" He asks and hopefully John would agree.

"Yes," John answers immediately after he handed the offer.

"See you in Lunch period and in Moran's apartment." After Sherlock said it, he walks out of the classroom going to his next class and leaving John behind.

John waited the footsteps fading and he sat down on his chair with a goofy smile plastered in his face. He gets to work with him and got a tutor, it feels like Christmas came early for John.

Meanwhile, in James luxury's office, a glass broke and the shards fell on the carpet. James has knocked it down as soon he sees looking in the live footage on his phone. He hears the conversation exchange between his puppy and the otter through his earphones. He is not happy with how Sherlock doing his progress and it looks like he has to be up on his next move too.

* * *

John opens the back door of the dinner and starts his shift of the afternoon Tuesday. They have their specials and coupons out today to increase the customers and it did work. The supervisor approached John the seconds his eyes landed on him. He asks him to do an overtime on this day because their workers are shorthanded. John accepted it and could use the extra money.

He has changed to his uniform and goes to the counter then switch with Mary in the cashier, taking orders from the customers. A half-hour pass by and his feet are sore from standing but he cannot rest yet when the Diner is still full stock of customers. He switched again with other employee and now he takes two food trays on his hands to the customers as a waiter. John delivers an order, as busy they are in this Diner, he did not take the time to look properly at the customer he is serving.

John walks into the booth as he sees the number and serves the plates. "Here is your order, Sir,"

"John Watson?" A guy asks and John looks up to respond to his name called. He blinks as he recognizes the blue varsity jacket with their school logo is embedded on the right side of sleeves. The swimmers, they are here in this diner and occupying this booth.

"The Captain of Football and Rugby. Such a small world," The guy snickers and John did not remember all their names and so he labels him as Jerk#1.

"Carl, this is the guy I'm talking about." Jerk#1 said and it reminds John of a guy called Carl Powers from Harry. The star player and Captain of swimming team that transfers back to their school. Carl looks at him with these necessities causing a trouble and he cannot lose his job over this feud.

"How greedy are you Watson? Taking two positions." Carl looks at him with those judging eyes simply provoking him. John did not take the bait and swiftly turned around pretend he did not hear them. Carl caught his wrist and stop him from getting away and John tried his best be on his best behavior not to punch the douche to the nose. He really needs this job.

"Where are you going? It's not polite to ignore someone when they ask." The douche speak and his teammates look entertained by the scene in front of them. Clearly in their eyes asking to see someone fight or breakout in this busy diner.

"Not here." John gritted his teeth.

"It's just a simple question, Watson." The douche smirks and enjoying this play. John clenches his fist and ready to land on his face to remove that smugness.

"Do we have any problem here?" They follow the interrupting voice and it's James Moriarty standing behind John with a casual outfit and a questioning look on his face. Carl's eyes widened as he sees James with a glimpse of fear and it covered by a snarl.

"Moriarty." He said it with dripping venom.

"Powers." James does the same gesture though it has more threat behind.

This made a cue for Carl to leave John and the Diner alone. "Let's go, I lost my appetite." He stands up and walks out with his teammates follows him from behind.

James smiled and sit on the new empty booth then hears John grumbles. "I can handle it."

James smirk and amused by his comment, he grabs the menu on the table and takes out the coupons from his pocket. "Of course, I came here for the coupons' sweetie. May I take my order now,"

John blush when James caught his comment, he quickly fishes his notepad and pen from his pocket, ready to take orders. Jim orders a meal and a drink then gives it back the menu to John. He grins as soon John walks away towards the counter and got a good view of that cute bum. As much as he wanted that serve on the table for him to taste, however, that would be inappropriate and not a good plan.

Thirty minutes passed as James browse his phone while waiting for his meal and John approach his table with food tray on his hand along his meal on it with drinks. John serves his order and paid forward a vanilla chocolate sundae for James, a way of saying 'thank you'. "Here, I hear from Sebastian you like sweets, it's my treat."

"That's looks luscious, if you keep up with that then I might want to keep you," Jim said with delight and got the message from his treat. This would be a one step forward to John and there would be two steps more coming up.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are appreciated! I apologize my grammars, I am sorry and thank you for understanding. I am open to new suggestion and there is something confusing and etc. Tell me and I'll fix it right away!**

 **Next Chap is in July 25! Another week to wait~**

 **The countdowns are like my timelines and guidlines of this fanfic. Let's say something big is coming soon.**

 **Not Beta read but hey, I'm happy if you want to (^３^)**

 **Almost forgot to uplod, and here ya go.**


	6. Experiments n Laughs

**AN: This takes a bit longer than I expected and the reasons why I got this delayed.**

 **The internet is slow (painfully). Plot bunnies are jumping everywhere. Filling some plot holes in future chaps. Trying my best not to butcher the grammars. Not beta read. I made attempts at humor and fluffs. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Next update is on Aug 2. Reviews are appreciated! Pm Me!**

* * *

 **April 26th: 39 Days Countdown**

 **10:00 am**

John ran away from the house as fast as he could with his sprained leg that carries him so far in a safe distance. This is not his lucky day and with his new form of bruises, it would be hard for him to concentrate in school when the pain is unbearable. He stops and looks back that the monster did not chase him anymore, John cursed as he did not grab the medical kit with him.

He should not have talked back when especially the monster is drunk. John blames his stupid mouth that opens in the first place. Somehow he manages to run for the door after being beaten ten folds of punches landed on him. The adrenaline still pumping in his system it covers the pain a little before it goes away he needs to think where he can rest for a while. John remembers Sebastian's flat is a few blocks from where he stands but he did not want to bother the guy. Nonetheless, he has nowhere to go and a little help won't hurt that his condition right now. The adrenaline is fading away and the soreness replaces all over his body, he could feel the pain radiating from his bruises and his leg. Today is a school day, Sebastian might not be in his flat then it would depend on his schedule. He will take his chances for now.

John saw a car stops by the pavement and he kept walking, when he looks closely at the car it looks seems familiar to him. A guy comes out and John is relieved to see it is Sebastian walking towards him, as he remembers this is his car.

"John, what are you doing out here?" Sebastian asks with concern shows in his face. John tried to hide the bruise on his collarbone by covering it with his hand. He is thankful that none of those fists landed on his face or else it would be clearer to see him wreck.

"Ca-can I stay in your flat?" He asks hopefully Sebastian would say yes.

"Yeah, no problem," Sebastian opens the door for him and John slide in the car.

As they arrive in the flat, Sebastian also opens the front door for him and they go inside. John sits on the couch finally rest his leg from throbbing with pain when the adrenaline fades away. Sebastian goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge then gets some ice pack for the injury.

"You can stay here, ya know or might as well move in with me," John turned his head to look back at his friend holding an ice pack then he takes it from his hand and put on his sprained leg.

"I'll… think about it," He whispered and not sure about the offer.

Sebastian takes a look at John's injury and sees his shoulder looks weird in an angle as he tries to put pressure on it with his hands, John hissed trying to move away from his hold. He then concludes this as a sign of dislocated shoulder since he has this one himself kind of injury.

He unbuckles his belt and folds it then held in front of John. "Here, bite this while I put your shoulder back, okay,"

John knitted his eyebrows. "My shoulder?"

"It dislocated, John I need you to be brave for me and endure it. I will not take long and I promise." Sebastian explains and John complies take the belt then hold it in his mouth like a good boy.

He felt the hands on his shoulder, he is sweating as anticipating the pain when his bones collide fixing it in right way. He gritted his teeth on the belt and groans loudly as he felt those strong hands pushes his shoulder. He felt a strong clasp of his bones with the pain runs through his veins as Sebastian put it back where it belongs.

John feels his muscles are throbbing and it stings as he cannot hold the tears as it fell from his eyes. It hurts, it hurts so much as he still biting the belt in his mouth and his saliva runs down his chin. He felt a cold glass touch on his cheek and he turns his head to see Sebastian holding it for him. He let go of the belt and hold the glass of water, then drinks it. He feels refreshed when the cold water goes through his throat as he realizes he is thirsty from the run.

"Slow down and take this, it will help you numb your pain," Sebastian give him a pill and John accept it.

"I'll get the medic kit to help you patch up. You are doing great John," Sebastian pats his good shoulder and kiss his forehead which it caught John off guard on the sweet gesture. John kept quiet as thinking what is that about and shaking the thought out of his head and pretend there is nothing to worry about.

Sebastian returns with the medical kit that he carries then he kneels in front of him with one leg on the carpet. John groans as his friend start to dressing his wounded shoulder. "Let it hold for a while and rest your shoulder."

John felt relieved as Sebastian did not ask any questions about where he got this injury. He knows his friend got the hint since it is obvious from whom give it to him. John looks troubled as it would be hard to work in the Diner with his injury being in the way on his job. However, if this count as lucky that it is not his dominant hand that attached his wounded shoulder. He has even to come up excuses to the school a convincing lie on what happens to his absence and the injury. Harry would be worried about him from the moment she landed her eyes on his shipwreck appearance and then getting into a trouble or do some thoughtless actions.

Sebastian goes to the kitchen and boils the kettle to prepare tea for John. Then opens the cupboard to get two mugs and some chips as treats. The tea will do it, for now, to calm his nerves instead of beer and still too early for that matter. He had a self-contained appearance but deep inside he is having internal rampage as seeing the boy injured. He is very fond of John, a nice and polite boy even though there are many chances of leaving the house and stay with him, but John did not do it. He wants to kill the man for his little friend shoulder and have a bit of fun in revenge.

Sebastian shakes his head as upon remembers that his boss and a detective also attached to the boy. He felt a very small amount of sympathy towards the lad when they start to plan tortures and a gruesome death as soon they see John. He'll voluntarily to do the bidding in tortures, he is good with it and also with the knife.

"I came to visit since you missed the attendance this morning," Sherlock announces himself while barges in through the entrance door with his long black coat follow him and a blue scarf around his neck like he rushed to get here. Speaking of the devils and there is one already. He notices the black duffel bag Sherlock carries and he heard from John that recently, the substitute teacher would tutor him in chemistry.

Sebastian goes back to the living room and takes out the mugs filled with tea and chips. John thanked him and grabs the mug and drinks the tea. It warmed his stomach to see him eat and proud that John endures the pain when he fixed the shoulder. Mostly in his line of work is killings and fixing himself but today is special, he got the warm sensation when he fixed the boy. Sebastian settles himself on the couch then grabs some chips, takes it in his mouth.

Sherlock stops tracks as he starts to deduce the boy sitting on the couch. John cannot look him in the eye and keep his head down then felt self-conscious as Sherlock sees him this vulnerable side. He hides his blush as he felt those penetrating gaze on him as being strip one by one. Sherlock opens his mouth to say something but close it as they all hear the doorknob on the door clicks.

"Yoohoo!" James popping his head by the door to see his puppy while wearing a Westwood suit. Sebastian facepalmed as his boss also rushed in here with the facts James did not even change his clothes before coming here. He looks James in the eye and sees it brightly lit, not a good sign for a man whose has the power to make someone disappear in this world.

Sherlock left his gaze on John as James walks in then throws his accusation and quirked his eyebrows."Don't you have a class to attend,"

"Don't you have students to teach," James retorts.

"Touche," Sebastian inserted.

"I don't want to be troublesome then I'll go," John felt uncomfortable to cause this much interruption from a substitute teacher and a college student. It even affects their schedules to come for him although deep inside his mind, he finds it amusing. Should he be worried about this?

"No, it's them need to go." Sebastian frowns and glaring at the two blokes. He is going to sweep his house to find those bugs and throw it away. An assumption on how-the-hell-they-know John is here and another reminder of what is the meaning of privacy. He notices that John did not bring his phone since he saw the boy running as he drives pass by at the time before he stopped and that is ruled out.

"WHY!" Sherlock and James said at the same time as like a child whose whining about they were not able to play their toy.

"One more banter and I'll kick you both out," Sebastian warns.

"We'll be good," James chirps. "Fine," Sherlock grumbled.

Sebastian goes to the kitchen and looks inside his fridge as finding it with a six-pack of beers and a milk only left. He sighs as it needs to be filled with meals and refreshments."We are out of food, I'm going to buy us some groceries and John, call or text me when they start harassing you." He closes the fridge and gets his coat from the racket then wear his boots, ready to go out. "See you later lads."

"Harassing. That's melodramatic." Sherlock gritted his teeth.

"That was an accident!" James shout it over in his defense.

* * *

John recalls the time they have completely put themselves in an innocent and misunderstanding situation that Sebastian walks in. He does not understand what made Sebastian mad nor he will explain to him what behind of that cause either as he asked.

It was when Sebastian at that time also goes to buy groceries and left them three at the flat to look over. John had suggested baking cookie dough since they only have that ingredient left in the kitchen. James was making the dough while Sherlock looks over the instructions and John stirring a bowl which is the first batch of cookie dough. It was in the middle of making it but James has another idea to add some fun and so he throws a dough on Sherlock.

From throwing of dough to tossing chips at each other and it gets messy. Sherlock laughs as he throws the flour on John and James somehow got an icing on his hand and start spilling everywhere he can hit on with a grin on his face. They laugh at their childish attempts at getting other dirtier than themselves as achievements. However, James slipped from his step and as reflexes to grab something holding on, he had grab John's apron also with the shirt then it rips as he landed on the tile. Sherlock has foreseen it, so he supported John from falling with James as resulted from the shirt being ripped off as they all hear the clothing tears apart.

 _TZzzSsssT. TZzzSsssT._

John stunned at first then giggles as this really happened like inside a cartoon. He cannot help himself but laugh harder and Sherlock steps back then slipped by the same cause with his buttocks landed on the tile. John was pulled back and landed his back on Sherlock's chest still laughing when he sees James still look stunned on his face while on all fours looking at him. John cracks himself as both geniuses who won't miss anything little detail and yet somehow miss a step to fall their butts on the tiles. That is gold he thought.

That is the time Sebastian walks in and the scene playing in front of him then it sinks inside his mind. His friend John sits on the tile leaning his back on Sherlock's chest and his friend James on all fours facing John with ripped shirts on his hand. Then they have icing, doughs, and flours all over the kitchen and on his friends as well. Sebastian has misunderstood the situation in front of him as the greenish thing came up to his mind. James shouts "It'snotwatyouthink!" then Sherlock rushed to say something also "It'snotwhatitlookslike!" as both of them runs to the back door with a hothead sniper on their heels.

After that shenanigans happened, they all helped and cleaned the mess in the kitchen while Sebastian is guarding them like a hawk. The goal is to clean and spotless as before. James refuses to clean up at first and John convince him to do so and he complied at the end. Sherlock mumbled his complaints while cleaning it and it earns John a giggle.

* * *

"How's your leg, Johnny?" James asks as he looks over his puppy.

John snaps out of his flashback to respond. "It's fine, just a sprain." He rubs his knees and smiles back.

James felt something pinch inside his body or maybe his emotion, he is uncertain of what to do with these weird feelings when every time he got to talk or see John. Seeing his puppy beaten down with bruises, made his blood boiled and bloodlust to see the man tortured with everything he can pin it on to make him suffer like in the seven circles of hell. He wants to cuddle Johnny into his arms, stays there safe and sound then no one would dare to hurt him ever under in his protection. James sits beside him and shows his true genuine smile.

"And your shoulder?" Sherlock asks this time even though he knew the answer. James made a eye contact with Sherlock as having a silent conversation and they have one thing they want to protect.

"Dislocated earlier but Sebastian has put it back," John explained and he is gratitude towards Sebastian for the pill to works.

* * *

John is curious to see what is in the _black duffel bag_ that Sherlock carries with him. Sherlock as on cue put the bag down and pulls down the zipper as it reveals… A HAND and A FOOT. "What is that?" He cautiously asks since these are real body parts and thinking the worst conclusion that he is talking to a killer.

"I didn't kill someone. This is from the morgue." He said like reading what is on John's mind.

"For studies and also part of my experiments, you'll learn in advance in Chemistry and we won't be off topic as I'm going to teach you this part of the lesson." Sherlock grabs the severed hand and shows it to John which the boy stumbles and steps back. He felt nausea coming up to his throat and cover his mouth to ensure he won't throw up. The consulting detective looks excited to start and agitated to teach the boy.

"To furthermore in the study, I have also acquired crackers, lighters, and a handgun as extra lessons." James interrupts as he grabs a box from the cabinet, which John notice it was locked before, then James drops it on the table to display in front of them. John look at James from head to toe, seeing him have his suit changes into a t-shirt and jeans, he wonders where was James, before coming here that needs to wear a suit. He knew what a handgun is since it looks like a police officer would use but the one in the box is different. It's a black pistol with a very long tube attached in front of it.

John never thought having a tutor would be this hardcore for a Chemistry subject. His tutor wants him to learn through experimenting corpse while an extra lesson from his friend with weapons. He has seen organs and nerves in the book with pictures and it does not bother him but in reality to see it himself, a severed hand in front of his face literally which Sherlock still holding like it was normal. It's unsettling as using it on someone's dead hand to put trials then there is that gun in the box.

"Is that even necessary?" He asks anxiously and not sure whether this is good nor bad. The fact James owns a firearm is alarming to him.

James smirks as he sees through John's mind and answers curtly. "The gun is licensed." He reassures the boy that everything here is legal… well figuratively, to himself as all of these are illegal and he knows Sherlock only got the corpse since the mousy little specialist registrar has affectionate feelings towards the consulting detective.

"Is that blood packs?" John asks as he sees Sherlock put it on the table coming from the bag. He looks closely but away from the dead limbs to see a safe suitcase pulls out and place it on the carpet then Sherlock opens it to reveal chemical equipment such as beakers, Bunsen burners, and others.

"Your shoulder will be fine and it won't be any heavy activities," Sherlock said as he set up the equipment on the dining table. When he finished organizing the rightful places, he turned around with a grin and look at John.

"Starting now. Lesson number one."

* * *

Sebastian came back from the groceries smiling as he got John's favorite Jam then his favorite pudding saving it up for later. He unlocks the door with his key then grab his groceries bags inside the flat and walks to the living room. He had dropped the bags as soon as he sees the horrible mess in his living room.

"I was out for how long?" He asks quietly as taking the bloody surroundings wraps around his mind. It feels like the cookie dough incident happened all over again but worse instead of seeing flours and doughs, he is looking at blood and ashes.

"An hour and a half," John answered with his head down as he stands in the middle of the living room. He is holding a knife covered in blood, up to his gloves while wearing a transparent bodysuit. Sebastian thought at first it's John's blood but regain quickly as not from the injured shoulder. This scene is so familiar that reminds him about a show he saw on the telly about a Chesapeake killer, involving serial killings and cannibal cook show.

Sebastian left the bags on the ground and scrunched up his nose as he smelled a foul odor then realized something combination of burned, smokes, and real blood. He hopes they are not cooking corpses as it seems the show takes it on reality.

He takes a few deep breaths and calmly says what he sees.

"Somehow you guys have pulled it off inside a half hour, to BURN my couch in half and got CRACKERS inside this living room. Then a BLOOD spilled on the wall like it has gone through a massacre and on tiles with also the carpets in the kitchen." It will be hard to clean all this whatever they put in it. His gut telling him that both geniuses have planned it and not know what is their goal.

"A good observation, Sebby," James said with carefree in his tone.

"That is a blood pattern of the cutting throat, displays on the wall," Sherlock explained and proud to have a blood painted the walls. Just a far corner of the wall there is a bloody smiley face, literally and not just an expression that didn't escape from his eyes.

"In the kitchen is a defensive blood pattern as which I hold… a knife." John informs with his low voice as he felt guilty about the disaster they have created. Earlier he almost vomits to see a severed hand and now he feels a post-exhilarating adrenaline course through in his veins. It's thrilling and he needs to reflect on his actions, this is all new and weird for him. If someone asks him when is his first experience to encounter or handling a corpse, then he'll answer it happened when he was 16 years old. Experimenting with his friends in terms of learning Chemistry.

Sebastian walks over to the fridge and checks if there is an experiment, he sighs a relief to see there is none. He turns to the boy and holds out his hand, John gives him the knife then walks to sink and washes the blood off the gloves. John throws the glove in the bin after he is finished.

Sebastian gently nudges John to the bathroom. "Let's get you clean up," John warns him before Sebastian opens the door. "Don't!-" It's too late as he opens it and there is another disaster adding up in his plate. "-open it," John whispered.

* * *

 _"Sherlock, I don't think this is a good idea," John said as he watches Sherlock putting chemicals in the bathtub then using a rod made of glass to stir it. He awed at the colors changing and smokes coming out of it, he imagines Sherlock as a wizard making potion in the tub instead of a cauldron._

 _"A Wizard," John mumbled and James clicks his tongue as he hears it. He cannot help himself to smile as imagining Sherlock Holmes as a wizard to pair a long white beard and a robe then an addition of a staff. In his imagination, Sherlock's looking ridiculous stupid and find it hilarious as controlling himself not to laugh._

 _"Don't worry about Morgan, I have my cleaning crew in speed dial to clean this up," Sherlock said while he calculates the formulas inside his head and the status of the chemicals to reach his goal. He is focused on the task._

 _"But… we just… burned half of the couch, he would be pissed if the bathroom also filled with these experiments,"_

 _"He would understand, this is helping you and have a better understanding of Chemistry. Give me a hand." John grabs the severed hand and gives it to Sherlock._

 _"Don't worry John, he would definitely understand it. I know Sebastian really well. Throw this foot too." James hands the foot over to John._

 _"Ready your pen and notepad, John, while I explain the process," Sherlock said as he stirs the chemicals mixing together._

* * *

"Great! The bathroom has sorts of chemical lurking in the sink and… bathtub too. Someway there is two pair of cut off hands and feet inside the tub… FLOATING. I thought that bag you brought is for studies and not sever limbs and chemicals." The dead limbs have a very dark color as it looks decaying faster than a natural one. He knows a normal person would freak out and call the cops as soon as they see this but he is not normal nor even ordinary.

He glances at John who looks ashamed and apologetic shown in his face while Sherlock is nonchalant in his stands. "It is for studies, Morgan,"

"It's Moran, I meant NORMAL studies like Textbooks and Notes."

"Normal is tedious." Sherlock frowns at the word 'Normal'.

Sebastian ignores the comment and checks every room if there are more surprises for him. James' room is clean and his room too, they are safe precisely then the last he checks is the guest room where John stays in. He blinks twice and rubs his eyes to make it sure this is real. The rooms turned into a Crime scene with yellow tapes wraps around the bed and the feathers coming out from the pillow like someone had stabbed it repeatedly.

* * *

 _"Pretend the pillow is the victim's head and it was stabbed by the killer multiple times," Sherlock finished setting up the body tape on the bed with a pillow shredded by a knife while James sets up the yellow tape around the room. This is the last thing to do in setting up a crime scene, Sherlock keeps surprised by John who can quick to adapt to the surroundings and situation for a teenager._

 _Now he sets up a "mini" crime scene which is on a very basic level for a cop to figure out. Sherlock is gathering data and keep in a file that saves in his mind palace, a room for John Watson. He wished this experience would be only two of them alone in the room but no, James Moriarty has to interfere and squish in between him and the boy._

 _"So, John what would you think the reason behind of those actions," Sherlock asks to test him._

 _"A crime of passion, the killer filled with rage and betrayal as she finds out her lover cheats her. In the spite of emotions and motives drove her to stab him in the face which can indicate of a deep hatred." John explained after he examined a sample report from Sherlock._

 _"But…" Sherlock urges him to continue on._

 _"But, the one who really killed the lover is her husband. He pinned it to her so he can have his revenge as to know she is an unfaithful wife."_

 _"What is your basis on that conclusion, Dr. Watson," He pushed and smiled as John find the crumbs from the crime scene._

 _"The stab patterns on the pillow-head is prone to the right side of the face and this is caused by a person who is right-handed. The wife is left-handed."_

 _"That is good, Johnny!" James praises the boy and John perk up his head with a smile, he felt chuffed of the compliment._

* * *

"Is that a body tape? On the bed with blood splatters on it." Sebastian asked as for how effort they have gone through to make a mini crime scene inside this bedroom.

"Sherlock… uhm… borrowed from the D.I," John spoke. Sebastian crossed the word borrowed in his mind and changes it to stole from the D.I.

"Johnny is practicing being on a Doctor and we help him to put some facts and experiments," James said.

"Why not use of food coloring and mannequins?" Sebastian asks again though he knows its futile and clearly knows the answer, hell he wants to hear it.

"How can it be close to reality if its fake." Sherlock put it simply. Sebastian wants to punch that detective in the face maybe broke that nose, then there is a satisfying choice by giving him two black eyes. That face is so inviting to land his knuckles on it.

Sebastian averted his eyes from the stupid face and look around and a small black dot catches his eye on the wall from the living room. He furrowed his brows and walks toward the wall and examines it closer. He has seen it and very familiar to him then a sudden image of a gun pops up into his mind. "Is that a HOLE in my walls?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

 _"The neighborhood can hear us, Jim," John holds the gun in a stance while looking at his target on the wall._

 _James came up to him and his chest on John's back then he guides John's shoulder to his own as pointing their target on the wall. "This is a silencer, it represses the sound of the firings," James explains and He could feel the tense on the boy's body._

 _"Relax your shoulder and focus on the target…" He soothes as he whispers on John's earlobe and feel the shoulders relaxed and concentrate. "…then gently press the trigger," Shot fired._

 _"Bulls…eye... It's a bullseye!" John exclaimed and looks so happy at his first shot._

 _"Impressive," Sherlock said and a hint of jealousy is peeking. James smirks in his direction while holding John in his arms._

* * *

"You USED my SILENCER?!" Sebastian towers James and it did not seem to bother him at all about the height. They use the bloody smiley face as a target on his walls.

"It's for Academic study purposes." James grins and it served the purpose, he even got to teach John how to shoot, with his guidance of course and a bonus of resentment on Sherlock's face. All of this is worth it. The tension between them breaks as hearing someone honks in front of the flat.

Sherlock stride across the room and opens the front door. "They are on time. I have called my cleaning crew to do the bidding it will be clean and new as the first time you bought it except there would be upgrades." Sebastian calms down as he hears there would be cleaning crew to clean this mess but he furrowed his brow as he hears the word 'upgrades'. "What…upgrades?" He asks.

"Then let's go out grab a bite while they clean, I'll take this off then we could go right away." John inserted himself and drags Sherlock to his room. He needs help on taking the bodysuit off his body. He can't exactly reach the back with his arms.

Sherlock unzips the bodysuit and John quickly undress his clothes and change a clean one in the closet. Sherlock froze at the unexpected bold move as he grips the suit on his hands and blatantly stares at John. He hasn't seen the boy naked (The pants is still on) apart from the glimpse he has at the party.

The bruise seems to fade away as the healthy color of the skin returns. A new one is on the shoulder spreads though it is covered by the bandage patched on it. His breathing hitched as he looks on the back with two scars below the shoulder blades, a long thin line of the scar, he traces with his eyes and absorbs the little details of it. This is the scar when he gives John the cream, the time when he observes the boy masking the sore and sting whenever his back leans on the chair.

Sherlock is so deep in his thoughts as he unconsciously traces the scar on his fingertips. John tenses and drops his shirt after he had his trousers on when felt the cool fingers ghosted over his skin. He coughed to get the attention and it works as Sherlock snaps back from his thoughts and pulled away from his fingers. "I'm sorry," He quickly said.

John wears his shirt and jumper then pass him a sad smile. "It's fine,"

"It's going to be my treat!" James shouted over for them to hear and impatiently tapping his foot. If they won't come out of that room, he will kick it down the door and barge in then grab John to the restaurant he had in mind.

* * *

They arrived at Angelo's to have grabbed a bite and that would be between lunch and dinner for John. Since they lost track of time to eat and more focus on the study. He does not want to think about the limbs or he'll lose his appetite. James got a table for them to a seat near the window. The waiter smiles at Sherlock while giving them the menu and a flirtatious wink. Sebastian saw that and felt sympathy for the lady when Sherlock ignored her completely.

"I am really sorry on the mess we have done to the flat," John speaks after they are done ordering meals. "I will try my best to replace the furniture,"

"It's not your fault and I'm not upset anymore… Well, mostly Jim and Sherlock will do the restoration since they do it in the first place." Sebastian pats John on the good shoulder and smiles at him.

"What do you mean by upgrades?" He asks Sherlock and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Adding another room," Sherlock said. This is the goal, Sebastian thought to mess around his flat so he could build a new room and get closer to John.

"You are going to live with Sebastian?" John amused. He meant that Sherlock has a mansion with additional maids and butlers at command and it's better than a flat.

"Not live-in. It would be another guest room like yours, John." Sherlock chuckles and Sebastian still look at him like he gone mad. "I'm going to give you ground rules inside my flat." Another warning coming from a sniper.

"Where's your room would be?" James asks casually. "Next to John's," Sherlock said curtly. John looks forward to that and Sebastian is not happy. James just gives him a smile.

The meals arrived and they eat, John saw Sherlock barely touch his food and push him to do so as for the return he'll make a cuppa later at the flat for him. Sherlock likes the cuppa John made for him whenever he comes over the flat in those last seven days where John's father is in jail.

They chat about on what happened in the experiment and got a good laugh at some silly situation and achievements of what they found and learn through the process. When they finished their meal they head out to walk and still chatting anything that comes up. From experience in college to Sherlock's cases then there is that sharing simple interests on what they like and dislike.

Finally, they arrive at the flat and Sebastian opens the door. He gawked at the cleanliness inside the flat and upgrades of interiors and designs. It's his flat have upgraded to a star and gladly that Sherlock did not go all the way make it a five star since it's not like he wants to get attention from the neighbors. He and John walk around the flat and sees what's new and what is fixed. His personal belongings are still in place, no one stole anything from his flat. Well, it is Sherlock's personal cleaning crew, not ordinary ones you hired for cleaning.

The blood is gone then he got a new sofa and a new HD Television which replaces the older one he had. They look inside the rooms too like having a tour inside his own flat. James' room also upgrades with personal touches on the wallpapers and ceilings, in a black and red modern theme. Sebastian's room is camouflage theme with the colors of brown and green like a soldier. John's room is a cream colored theme like his jumper and a touch of a cozy appearance with carpet rugs. The last room is Sherlock's and the word 'guest' is out of the question or throws it away from the 'room'. Definitely not a guest room since it's more like Sherlock's room, with blue and black theme with a violin case and personal belongings safely tucked inside on a proper place.

They played video games a while after the tours to pass time until it's around 10 o' clock and John goes to bed as he felt tired for this day.


End file.
